


Office Discipline II thru V

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Office Discipline II thru V

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Office Discipline II by and

Sat Feb 22 20:01:57 1997  
Thought it was safe to go back to the fanfic? Thought Office Discipline was gone? Hah! It's . . . The Story That Would Not Die!  
You get the obligatory leader and warning. This is absolutely NC-17, sexual content, M/F, M/M, M/F/M and lots of toys. If you are under 18, easily offended or dislike this kind of story, we won't be offended if you pass us over.   
Mulder, Scully and Skinner belong to Ten-Thirteen, Chris Carter and Fox. No infringement or offense intended. This is meant to be humor.  
That's right - 

* * *

Office Discipline II  
by and   
.

Fox Mulder pushed Dana Scully's doorbell and sniffed at the roses he held, hoping for a hint of romantic perfume. What he got was a noseful of plastic-y flower-saver spray that wrinkled his nose in a sneeze and almost made him drop the condensation-slick bottle of champagne held in his other hand. He was still sniffling when the door swung open. Scully eyed him hungrily and licked her lips. He almost dropped the bottle again.

"Mulder. . . " her voice was a low purr as she caught the champagne and pulled him through the door, and he heard it shut behind him -firmly - as she leaned into him. 

"Ahh. . . " he presented the flowers, suddenly realizing that he had no clue what to say to her. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but the romantic, poetic phrases, he'd cribbed off alt.romance all afternoon (at the cost of a rather queasy feeling by the end of his net session) certainly didn't fit the red-lipped vision in a silk robe who was pressing her body against his, lips parted and dark pupils ringed by a subtle band of gray iris.

"Thank you, they're lovely." She promptly pushed them into a vase on the table next to the door, set the bottle next to them, and wrapped her fingers around his tie, gently tugging him into a hot, wet, lingering kiss. Her tongue grazed his lips, teasing and coaxing as she worked herself against him. The heat of her breasts warmed his ribs as her cool fingers grazed through his hair and pulled his face against hers. He felt his breath catch as a delicate point of moist heat traced her tongue's path along his jaw, until she slowly drew his earlobe between her lips. 

"I hope you've already had dinner. . . " she murmured. He swallowed. Nodded. 

"You said I should come over for. . . dessert." He smiled into her eyes, felt his breath catch again as she ducked up, kissed him, sucking his lower lip between her teeth. For her part, she smiled, and let her cheekbone enjoy a jaw so smooth he must have shaved before he drove over. 

"I have wanted you for so long. . . "

"How long?" He smiled, falling into the comfortable, teasing voice she was so used to. Scully pulled him back down by his tie, let her kiss linger to heat the skin over his pulse, savored an answering pulse against her belly as he responded. 

"Maybe I'll tell you, Agent Mulder. First though, you promise me something. . . " She pushed against him, enjoying the growing firm length she pinned between them as she knocked him off balance to lean back against the door. 

"What kind of promise?" His shoulders and back were still relaxed under the hands she skimmed up and down his ribs, enjoying the sweet muscle she felt along his sides, and down his back to fuse into the firm curves of his buttocks. Buried her face against his chest.

Scully's breath was warm through the fabric of his shirt. Sweet shivers ran along his skin as cool, dry air contrasted with the tropical warmth of her breath on his chest.

"You want me, Mulder?"

"Ooooh, yes. I told you so. I've wanted to do you so long." His hands savored the gentle, strong curves of her, lingering over the hint of stiff cloth under the smooth silk of her robe. "I can't believe Skinner got. . . " Her finger stopped the words on his lips.

"Don't talk. And you've got nothing to complain about. Skinner's been having you for three months, Mulder. If anyone gets to complain it's me. But I want your promise." He nodded, eyes glazed with lust and affection. "If you want to be with me tonight, Mulder, you promise to do what I tell you. Whatever I tell you. No argument, no balking, you do it." She let her voice go cool and definite. "If you won't promise, then you leave right now. If you break that promise, then you leave as soon as you do. Promise?"

He stared, blinked. Blinked again. Faint warning bells were going off in his head, but they couldn't compete with the ringing in his ears. A brief, passing thought reminded him of the toys he'd found in her desk that morning. But they'd. . . she'd gotten them for Skinner. . . of course she had. Dana Scully? Sweet little Dana Katherine Scully? He looked into her eyes and smiled, sinking into the warm, black depths of her pupils, and felt one last hint of resistance.

"Why?"

"Mulllderrrr. . . " He couldn't tell if it was her breath or her voice that made him shiver. She let his silk tie play between her fingers with just enough tension to remind his neck of how much he wanted her arms around it, her fingers across his shoulders. He felt the air softly leave his lungs.

"Mulder, all day long you're boss. You get to pick the cases and the places. . . well. This is my place. And I get to be boss here. . ." Her fingers slowly loosened his tie, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt with lingering motions that let her cool skin move against his warm throat, playing in the hollow where his collarbones met. "Do you promise?" Her tongue burned where her fingers had been cool an instant before. A tiny whimper of lust got away before he could stop it, and he felt the damp spot in his boxers as she teased his hard length, pressed against him in a kindling heat.

"Oh god. . . Yes, I promise." He heard his voice tremble, and wrapped his arms around her tight, lips dropping, to find hers but closing on thin air as she ducked and whirled away. 

"Good! Here!" She pressed a tiny bundle of leather into his hands and pointed to her bedroom. 

"What?"

"You promised. . . " her eyes narrowed dangerously. He gulped, suddenly feeling the faint chill of more than the air. Stared into her sharp gaze, and meekly turned and walked into her bedroom.

Scully watched the door shut, and felt a surge of wet excitement deep inside herself. Her tongue flickered out to moisten her lips, taste the hint of salt from his skin. Fingers trembling with eagerness, she pulled off the silk robe, letting the cool air of her apartment play across her bare shoulders and thighs, and feeling her nipples tighten inside her warm, leather bustier. Her thighs brushed each other with a soft electricity as she slunk on her heels, found the gym bag she'd brought home, and her fingers closed on the cold, smooth steel of her cuffs. She heard a muffled curse from her bedroom, and almost moaned in anticipation.

She was waiting when the door opened, feet planted and body arched as she balanced on the heels, feeling the way the garters played over her buttocks and the fronts of her thighs. The bustier held her waist snug, breasts pushed up so that her nipples peeked coyly over the edge of the butter-soft leather, and the crotchless, lace panties framed her hungry sex. She could almost feel the way Mulder's eyes played over her, too, as he stood frozen in the open door, staring at his leather-clad partner, poised on her heels, lips wet and eager. 

It was hardly a one-sided exchange. She'd thought his speedos looked good, but the snug, tiny black leather thong clung and hugged over a area of the body he usually insisted on hiding with those wretched boxers. Scully heard a low moan in her throat, and swayed towards him. The look in his eyes was mixed. Half of it was a lust-glaze thick as chocolate on a Dove bar. The other half was that transfixed expression on the face of a small animal caught in the headlights just before you hit it doing fifty-five miles an hour. Scully smiled, licked her lips again, and let her fingers do the walking down his arm.

"You look good in black. . . "

"I don't think there's enough of it for you to be able to tell." His voice was choked. She pressed her leather-clad breasts, warm and firm, against his bare skin and listened to him moan, felt the deep tremor of it through her sternum, pressed against his chest. And smiled as the cool, metal cuff clicked shut around his wrist. 

His eyes were, if anything, wider. She looked up the graceful, bare shape of his throat to see his face turned down to watch her with sudden wariness. "Put your wrists behind you, Mulder." She smiled. When he hesitated, she flattened the swell of her breasts against his chest and let her voice go low and throaty - not that it took too much effort. 

"Fox Mulder, since I joined the X-Files, I have been tied up, gagged, cuffed, taped, and generally gotten more bondage than Houdini." She chuckled. "It's your turn. Now put your wrists behind you." The play of his chest muscles was wonderful as he did it, and she felt the hair on his chest tickle her face as she reached around him with both arms, and closed the other cuff around his no-longer-free wrist. Nosed over and let her teeth close gently over a nipple, teasing it with her tongue tip and enjoying the feel of his chest, and the way the little leather sac of the thong strained and probed into her belly.

"Scully. . . " his word was an exhaled breath.

"Non-verbal already, Mulder?" She pulled back just a little, tugging him after her. 

"I'm a guy, we're supposed to think with our cocks." He was smiling now, relaxed in all the right places and none of the wrong. He laughed when she pushed him backwards onto her couch, tucked a pillow behind him to cushion his hands and held herself over him, slowly tracing her hard, long nipples over his skin, letting her thigh play along his hard shaft, barely held by the leather that narrowed to a thin band around his waist, baring his firm behind for her hands to play with. 

"That's okay, just so long as you can open wide and say 'ahhh' when I tell you to."

"I'll play doctor, Doctor, but no stirrups."

She grinned. "Maybe I'll get out that speculum from my collection.. . "

"That's okay, why don't we stick to playing shrink."

"Shrink?"

"I lie on your couch and you fuck around with me." He grinned up at her, now.

"I knew there was a good reason why you wanted a psych degree! But isn't it malpractice if I fuck with the patient?"

"Then you get to play lawyer and REALLY screw me!"

She laughed, pulling a pillow under his head and kissing him, letting his tongue explore her mouth before she pulled away, and knelt over him, hands braced on either side of his waist, to let his tongue taste the desire-damp mouth of her appetite, tracing her folds and pulling her lips with his, until she moaned and hissed with pleasure. 

Dana lay forward, along his body, feeling his tongue working between her labia. He moaned when she worked him free of the leather pouch, springing full length as she reached under his ass and pulled him into a curl that let her put the firm head of his cock between her lips. A clear drop of fluid salted her mouth, and she sucked on him, hearing him moan and feeling him draw more firmly on her until she only wished she were tall enough to really take him into her mouth without pulling herself away from his lips and tongue. Frustrated, she spun, poised on her knees, looking down at him lying there, arched back over his cuffed hands. His face was flushed and he was breathing fast, his nipples hard. 

"I don't know about non-verbal, Scully. Maybe I just found better things to do with my mouth. . . " He sounded out of breath. 

"That's a thought." She dropped a small kiss on his mouth. "Maybe if I did this more often, you'd be too busy for your mouth to get you into trouble."

"As long as it gets me into you." He grinned up at her.

She mock-scolded. "Careful, Mulder. Keep talking and I'll have to try another of my toys on you." She squirmed, letting him feel her wet folds against his chest, leaned over him to search in her bag while he sucked on the nipple that conveniently dropped into reach. 

His eyes were blissfully closed, until she started dropping things that made suspicious sounds on her coffee table. When he relinquished the firm nubbin and turned his head, she saw his eyes go wide as he took in an impressive array of gags, blindfolds, cock straps, and a host of other toys that she must have had in her shopping bags or he might have thought much more carefully before he let her get cuffs on him. 

"Uhhh, Scully. . . ?"

"Hmm?" She looked down into his face with a disingenuous little smile.

"You don't plan to actually. . . try out any of those? Do you?"

"Like this one?" He swallowed at the ball gag she dangled over his face. "That all depends on whether you make the kind of fuss that will upset my neighbors."

"Fuss?" 

"Mm hmm. You said I could play lawyer with you. You make too much fuss and I'll slap a gag order on you."

"Ahh, can I get a continuance on that?"

"Just for that bit of chicanery, Fox Mulder, I'm gonna hit you with a SLAP suit."

A sudden nervousness surged through him as Scully worked her way under his back, then got him to help - under threat of trying out some of her more outre new purchases - until he lay face down across her lap, trying to decide if he was more excited or more nervous. A soft hand played with his hair, stroked his spine. Her hand caressed the rounded curve of his firm ass, and he suddenly remembered the hot burn of Skinner's palm on his butt. Not so bad, he licked his lips and. . .

*Whap* the sound made him jump more than the sensation! Sharp and loud, and a widespread sense of a slap that had nothing to do with a hand. The memory of that black lacquer paddle coincided with another smack on his butt, and a whole, separate hot band was stinging on his rear. And another, and then several light, small, stinging slaps, and the warmth and smarting pain was starting to merge, and work its way into his skin, into his muscles. 

He was breathing fast now, little panting gasps that alternated with each paddle stroke, and feeling his stiff organ jumping with excitement each time the paddle landed. He was squirming and gasping, and his rear felt so hot. He'd lost count of the number of light little slaps that were all merging into that stinging excitement that was working its way from his ass through the rest of his body, and the only thought that could fit in his mind beyond the sensations, was the stunned question of where the hell Scully had picked up *this* little quirk! In all of his files, he couldn't recall ever seeing one that implied the aliens liked to spank abductees, so that meant. . . 

Mulder squirmed and moaned and Scully slowed, gentled, almost caressing him with the paddle now, savoring the heat and smoothness of his skin. In a moment she'd put the paddle down. She wondered briefly how Skinner would react to what. . . 

"Oh, Lois!" Her eyes went wide and she jumped, bringing the paddle down on her partner's bare rear with a resoundingly large *smack*! And looked up to find Walter Skinner, hands ripping open his white shirt to bare his chest like Superman, staring at them with his mouth open.

"Oh god." Mulder, paddle flat on his nigh-un-to-naked ass, wrists cuffed behind him, sprawled over Scully's lap, stared up at his boss from under his bangs. 

Skinner took in a deep breath, and took another step into the room, letting his chest fall from that super-hero pose. Mulder shivered as their boss let his eyes slowly take in every detail of the scene in front of him. Swallowed as he saw Skinner slowly raise his eyes, and could not bring himself to look back to see Scully's expression. A slow, unreadable smile pulled his mouth until Mulder could almost see the muscles work under that bald scalp. The quiet anticipation in Skinner's voice did nothing to make him feel at ease.

"Well. I guess it doesn't take x-ray vision to see the bones here."

\-- 

 

* * *

 

Sat Feb 22 20:03:16 1997  
More of Office Discipline.  
You get the obligatory leader and warning. This is absolutely NC-17, sexual content, M/F, M/M, M/F/M and lots of toys. If you are under 18, easily offended or dislike this kind of story, we won't be offended if you pass us over.   
Mulder, Scully and Skinner belong to Ten-Thirteen, Chris Carter and Fox. No infringement or offense intended. This is meant to be humor.

* * *

Office Discipline III  
by and   
. 

Walter Skinner put his hands on his hips, studying the scene. "Well, I don't need x-ray vision to see the bones here."

Mulder stared, feeling both his stomach and his ass tighten in sure anticipation of a reaming. Or two. Or more. Scully's paddle was thumping a rhythm on his behind that reminded Mulder of a cat "wagging" its tail. Skinner grinned at them both and dropped his tie on top of Scully's pile of toys.

"I thought you were coming over for dinner. . . *tomorrow* night."

Skinner's smile widened and the light shone off the flush on his scalp. "I was, but I had to reschedule. I have a poker game with Janet Reno and Louis Freeh tomorrow. Oh, and G. Gordon Liddy. I sent email." The shirt joined the tie, glasses seeming oddly out of place on a half-naked man. Skinner's pecs flexed under the soft fuzz of hair on his chest and Mulder felt Scully's legs shift under his belly in a . . . squirm? Yes, that was definitely a squirm. 

Skinner walked around, out of Mulder's field of vision, and he felt Scully rock a little as if a weight had settled on the couch. Right, and it took the skills of an FBI investigator to figure out what that was! A hand - a bigger hand than Scully's - ran up the back of his thigh and tickled between his legs. Scully must have swatted at Skinner and missed, because the hand disappeared and the paddle slapped him into another jump.

"Hey! Look, if you two had a date, just uncuff me and I'll find my clothes and go get in some overtime. . . "

Skinner was chuckling and the hand was back. A possessive hand was squeezing his butt. Scully's to judge from the fingernails. He smothered a moan and felt himself come back to full attention, scrotum warm and throbbing. Got a solid, answering squeeze. Accompanied by little fingernail digs.

"Scully? The cuffs?"

"Unh unh! I'm in the mood for Mulderbeast, and I don't intend to change my plans."

Skinner's voice was suspiciously warm. "No need to change your plans. In fact, I'm sure it would look good on your records if I could note that you play well with others. Share your toys?" That big hand had slipped up between Mulder's legs and was squeezing gently, rolling the testicles in his scrotum and Mulder felt his back try to arch and his cock try straighten. Scully's lap interfered with both motions. 

Her voice was purring over his head, low and throaty. "Mr. Skinner, are you suggesting that this. . . unforeseen social intercourse, might have a positive impact on my chances for professional advancement?"

"Agent Scully, I think it's quite possible that this situation, properly handled, could result in a rise, er, raise in your future."

The knees under Mulder's belly suddenly jumped, accompanied by a definite feminine gasp. Enough was enough. Fox wriggled back off Scully's lap. The awkward position, with his hands behind his back, left him kneeling between two sets of knees. It wouldn't have been his first choice of position, but at least now he could see both of them. More or less. With Fox out of the way, Skinner leaned over more fully to nibble the nipple that peaked over the edge of the leather bustier and Scully turned, pushing her breasts up to fill his mouth and reaching down to feel her way through working Skinner's belt buckle loose with one hand while the other stroked that nice, smooth head - the one she could easily reach at least. Mulder sighed and glanced at the coffee table behind him, wondering if he could work his way out from between them. 

"Er, urm, I think I'll just go see if I can get the champagne ready.. ." yes! That would let him get to his keys! He'd be out of the cuffs!

Skinner looked up, light glinting on glasses that were slightly fogged. Smiled at Mulder rather wickedly. "I think it would be more comfortable for me to do that, Agent Mulder. And I'm quite certain that deciding between two champagnes is a managerial skill. More my area of expertise. . . " Mulder watched him hitch himself off the couch, accommodating a rather large erection that his suit was not built to cope with. The sound of two bottles clinking softly rang from the hall and Mulder spun back to Scully.

"Get the cuffs off me!"

She leaned down, displaying the sweetly cradled cleavage afforded by the bustier, and smiled, leaned forward to run the tip of her tongue in a steaming line along his lower lip and flickering it into his mouth to caress his teeth. "Why would I want to do that, Mulder?"

"What? Scully, I get this at the office. I didn't expect. . . "

"And you said you get to come at the office so it's worth getting fucked to keep from getting fucked over. Mulder, you get fucked over by so many people, at least we'll do it with KY and a kiss." She smiled at him, face warm and flushed with raw lust. 

"Ummm. . . I. . . Scully!" He had to work for the right tone, in the face of a re-quickening arousal and the ache in his balls. "At least I usually only get fucked over by one person at a time! I'm a serial fuckee. Getting double-banged? And what the hell was that about a raise?"

"Mulder!" Sudden annoyance fused rather oddly with the flush, and she reached over to play with the toys on the table behind him. 

"You're fucking the man for a raise, Scully. You, not me." The sound of a champagne cork letting loose made them both jump. Scully's breasts bounced, catching Mulder's eyes. She smiled at the faint, musical jingle of the cuffs on his wrists. Leaned forward to make her point. Or points. Mulder found himself trying to follow both the verbal and visual highpoints of Scully's presentation.

"I need that raise! If you'd just dress like the rest of the guys in ordinary suits, I could get by with Brooks Brothers and Lands End, but not you! You have to go with Armani! You and the trust fund or wherever it is you get your money."

"I don't get it from Skinner!"

"You certainly will get it from Skinner tonight, if it gets me that raise! I need that money. DKNY and Pappagallo don't grow on trees, and they'll revoke my official Women's Club Membership if we keep showing up with you better dressed than I am."

"I get fucked over at work, Scully. And I'm doing it for legitimate work- related reasons."

"What are you complaining about? At least you get to come every time. Men never have to fake it." She huffed back into the couch, arms crossed and plumping her lush figure.

Mulder licked his lips, feeling his mouth water and a drop of clear fluid dripped from the tip of his cock. Somewhere in his stunned brain a relay clicked over and his eyes widened. "Fake it?" He leaned forward staring at her with a gleeful grin. "You faked it with. . . " Scully suddenly rocked past him, and then leaned down to kiss him, open mouthed, tongue licking deep into his mouth. He realized his mistake a moment too late as she pulled back and her tongue was replaced with a smooth, round shape that she pushed solidly between his teeth. 

"Sorry Mulder. Even Miss Manners believes you should never, ever let a man know if you ever faked it. Can't let you spill that one." Straps buckled at the back of his head a moment later, and she was smiling sweetly at him, totally ignoring his glare and muffled protests. "Besides, now I know you won't bother the neighbors."

"Probably a good idea. His mouth does tend to get him into all kinds of trouble." Walter Skinner was standing in the living room doorway, hallway light picking out the soft fuzz of hair on chest and legs, and disappearing into the dark nest of hair at the base of a curved, fully erect masculine tool. Scully licked her lips with a slow, deliberate motion and stood to take the tray he was holding. Hands free, Skinner took a strawberry from a bowl on the tray, and a glass of pale gold, bubble- studded champagne, settling onto the couch. Reached past Mulder for the tray that Scully set down next to the collection of gags, blindfolds, assorted vibrators and smaller items. Scooped the red, glossy fruit through white, suggestively clingy whipped creamy and held it out, working the fruit between Dana Scully's lipsticked, equally crimson lips as she puckered, letting him probe her mouth with the fruit. Mulder saw the tip of her tongue, pink against the red, flick out to taste the assistant director's fingertips.

Scully leaned down, kissing Mulder, letting her tongue find his mouth around the shape of the ball that muffled him so that the slightest bit of sweetness tingled across his tongue. He tilted his head back, barely registering Skinner reaching past him again, and then a hand was playing with his stiff rod, rolling the condom back up and off his length with a firm grip that brought a moan from his throat past the gag and Scully's lips, drew in a breath through his nose, as a sudden tingling wetness spilled over his hard tool, and a large hand stroked him, toying with him. Mulder felt his hips starting to buck in reaction, pushing into Skinner's big hand, when it left him, and a sudden, thick fluid started dripped and dribbled onto the smooth, sensitive head and down to tickle the sides of his shaft. Startled, he broke back from Scully's lips and looked down to find Skinner with the bottle of Magic Shell. 

"I seem to recall that you like chocolates Agent Scully. I think I have one with a nice cream filling for you if you'd like to start your dessert. . . "

"I've been on a diet, but if you promise to help me work it off later?"

"I'm certain I can promise you a good aerobic workout, Agent Scully." Skinner was grinning. He put his champagne glass down and stood, bracing his hands under Mulder's armpits, lifting the younger man up onto the couch and pulled him back to lean against the armrest. "I'd suggest you just lie still and enjoy Agent Scully's dessert, Mulder. Don't worry, we'll save some champagne for you." 

Scully smiled, traced her hand up the inside of Mulder's thigh, and poured just a bit more chocolate onto her treat. The dark fluid dribbled down to puddle on his balls. Behind her, Skinner pulled off his glasses, dropping them onto that table. 

"Chocolate covered Mulder, my favorite. . . " she leaned down to breathe a soft, butterfly kiss on the inside of his thigh right above the knee, hand reaching up to find a nipple and slowly start to pinch it just to the point where he gasped, then loosen and do it again. Mulder let his head fall back and moaned, opened his eyes again to watch Skinner move around behind Scully, and stroke her pale bottom, banded by the black garters that held up her stockings.

Her kisses were wetter, hot on the inside of his thighs now, alternating leg to leg as she spread his legs further apart, leaving him exposed and leaning back on crossed, cuffed hands and elbows, unable to do more than watch her slowly lick and kiss her way inch by inch up the insides of his muscled thighs, leaving red marks of lipstick and soft little nips taken in the tender skin. He arched, trying to move his achingly hard rod closer to her lips, but she put an arm across his hips, effectively holding him down as the restraints took all leverage from him. Behind her, Skinner twisted his arm, and Scully gasped. From the motion Mulder was sure that fingers were now buried deep in her dripping sex, and Skinner's arm was pumping in slow, small motions that drew rhythmic grunts of pleasure from the woman kneeling between Mulder's legs. 

Eyes shut with pleasure, she returned to kisses, moving faster now, Suddenly, the jungle heat of her mouth was on his scrotum, and he moaned loudly. The sound of a sudden slap, a startled squeak, and an almost painful nuzzling into his balls brought his head up, eyes wide, to see Skinner land another firm spank on Scully's bottom. She gasped, face buried in the soft skin of his sac, then opened her mouth and took one ball in, sucking in every time a spank landed, and drawing on first one, then the other, until she took both into her mouth. Mulder groaned with a pleasure of almost painful intensity, gasped and watched Skinner turn the tables on Dana Scully, warming her bottom almost as much as she had warmed her partner's rounded buttocks, moaning as the little, hard probes of her tongue echoed the hand that stung on her bottom. The hot, wet sensation that wrapped around Mulder's balls was almost painfully intense, soft, strong tongue pushing his scrotum up against the smooth roof of her mouth, and the hard edge of her teeth tickled back and forth on the sensitive flesh. 

Scully pulled back, and the cool air washed over his wet balls, tightening the skin with reaction at the contrast. Behind her, Skinner was kneeling up. She licked her lips, tasting the faint saltiness of her partner's skin on her tongue, enjoying the flush that colored through his cheeks and down his chest, and the wide, dark pupils that made his eyes look soft and larger than usual. He was breathing fast, lips barely parted to accommodate the gag, and she grinned, reached up to trace his full lower lip, watching his eyes follow the way her breasts swung heavy from her chest, nipples dark and hard with her own arousal. Skinner's hands held her hips, and her buttocks were warm and flushed, sensitive from the slaps that had reddened the pale skin. His hard glans probed gently, up and down the folds of her labia, until he found the wet, warm slit of her sex and slowly pushed the head of his cock inside her, teasing her with the shape of it until she whimpered. She pushed her hips back against him, impaling herself on several inches of his length as she lowered her lips to the chocolate-delicious firmness of Mulder's organ. Leash for men, she thought, letting her lips shape themselves to his head, and savoring his moan and the way he pushed his cock up and between her lips.

Skinner's grip on her hips tightened, and Scully let her mouth open loose. When the thrust that drove his cock full length into her pussy pushed her forward she grunted, feeling his smooth, rounded tip bury itself against her cervix and letting the force of his penetration drive her mouth down over her partner's erection. Mulder arched, moaned, and Skinner grunted and quickly pulled out, pushed back into her and again, slapping against her spanked-hot buttocks with the cool skin of his hips. Scully bobbed her head back and forth, hand wrapped around the base of Mulder's shaft so she could suck in and pull as she worked her mouth up and down the chocolatey sweet and salty piston of him, taking him into the tight suction of her mouth and letting her tongue swirl to catch the flavor of Mulder and chocolate over the sides and the firm tip of her tongue and back to the very back of her mouth where she let the smooth tip of his organ stroke the soft flesh of her palate. Pulling off him, she pushed back onto Skinner, letting her thighs push her with a rapid-fire little motion that pounded her back onto his dick, pushing shrill, hungry grunts that felt like she was fucking all the way up to her diaphragm, and hearing him pant in rhythm with her tiny, bouncing impalements.

The slap of sweat-slick skin was loud, and in time to gasps of pleasured hunger. Skinner was meeting Scully now, hard, fast, hammering thrusts into the soft, yielding core of her, and Scully arched forward to take her partner's firm tool back into her mouth, feeling the slap of Skinner's balls against the tops of her thighs and the tickle of his hair as he buried his trunk to the root with each stroke into the slick, lubricated channel of her vagina. Mulder's hips were pumping up under her bracing arm, legs working his cock up and down into her mouth with quick, soft sobs of excitement and she tasted the sharp, salty flavor of a man beginning to come, felt the way his cock jumped and seemed to thicken, the way his balls contracted in her hand as he started to shoot his load up into the warm haven of her mouth, and worked her eager pussy back onto Skinner's hard piston in desperate, stuttering fast little slaps as the fire in her belly stoked and the rippling contractions rolled up and down the walls of her vagina, caressing the long, sensitive shaft of his hard tool.

Skinner was gasping, feeling the heat inside of her and the cool air that tightened his nipples and prickled the skin of his buttocks with the contrast. Mulder's head was back, face screwed up in the burning pleasure of orgasm that had him arched off the couch, legs trembling with locked muscles that pushed him as deep as Scully would let him go into her mouth and the sucking sounds told the A.D. how thoroughly his lover was enjoying the treat in her mouth as he pounded her deep, soft pussy with fast little strokes that hammered inside of her and fed the contractions that had her hips flexing up and down against his body and drove little whimpers of pleasure and need through her nose as she filled her mouth and her pussy as deeply and thoroughly as she could, rocking back and forth between the two men impaling her in a faster and faster rhythm, rocking and rocking, pulling the come from him, meeting his thrusts with her own increasingly wild and frantic pounding. 

Gracefully curved hips were corkscrewing against Skinner's groin as Dana Scully tried to totally fill the depths of her pussy, stroking herself back onto his rod and shoving hard to force the head of his cock down into that desperate, needy, burning spot in the back of her vagina that screamed to be probed to the hardest, fastest limit of what Scully could get. Skinner obliged, practically bending the curved arch of his organ as he drove the head of his cock again and again into the warmth of her, finding the spot that pushed tiny, excited screams out of her past Mulder's warm organ, still filling her mouth. Skinner felt the ripples merging and the surge of her butt under his hands as Scully's climax seized her body, shaking her with the excitement that caught her, excitement she could still taste on her tongue, and she felt little, muffled screams rip through her body as it exploded inside her, squeezing her uterus and pulling her breasts up against her chest, lighting every nerve in her skin and blowing into a bomb of delicious light in her head. Panting release of it cooled the sweat on her body and left her barely able to stay on hands and knees. Skinner let himself fall forward, his chest cupping her back, and flailed wildly, supporting himself on all fours as his legs started to tremble with the waves of ecstasy that washed from his groin to his head and back down through his entire body, setting his skin on tingling fire and lighting his orgasm behind his eyes as he drove himself into her in a convulsive motion, hearing her muffled shriek of passion. His gluts and thighs were driving forward, trying to squeeze his balls in after his cock, bury his whole body in the incredible steamy silk inside her, wrapping her around him in a frenzy of delight that brought gasping pressure to a head as he felt his balls draw up and spurt, spurt, trying so desperately to fill her with his creamy, salty come, filling the thin condom that wrapped him and he shoved and drove and fucked and came and came and came into her body until there was nothing left except the wash of warm satisfaction and satiety and Skinner let his arms wrap softly around Scully's body, trembling with the aftershocks of her own orgasm, face resting on the licked-clean warmth of Mulder's hip where she could watch the femoral pulse surge through his groin and gently stroke her palm along his thigh.

They lay there until thirst stretched Skinner's hand out to find a tall, thin glass of champagne and he propped himself to sip, looking at the two spent agents sprawled on the couch. He saw Mulder's eyes open, and watch as he found his glasses and hooked them back over his ears. The wine was crisp and tickly on Skinner's palate, and cooled his mouth the way the air cooled the sweat on his skin. Felt his face pull into that wicked grin again and ran his hand up Scully's leg. Sitting up, he reached over to unbuckle the gag and pull it loose, holding the champagne for Mulder to sip.

"Well, that's the desperation climax. Let's enjoy a bit of wine and strawberries. Then, Agent Scully, let's see if we can't help Agent Mulder open himself to new experiences."

Scully almost snorted champagne, looked up at her boss and grinned back, let her sly, sexy, smile slide over to her partner. "Well Mulder, think we can teach you a couple new tricks."

He looked back and forth between the two of them, studying the matched gleam in their eyes, sighed and surrendered. "Like the poster says Scully. I want to believe."

\-- 

 

* * *

 

Sat Feb 22 20:06:13 1997  
You get the obligatory leader and warning. This is absolutely NC-17, sexual content, M/F, M/M, M/F/M and lots of toys. If you are under 18, easily offended or dislike this kind of story, we won't be offended if you pass us over.   
Mulder, Scully and Skinner belong to Ten-Thirteen, Chris Carter and Fox. No infringement or offense intended. This is meant to be humor.

* * *

Compleat Office Discipline IV  
by and   
.

Dana Scully sprawled happily over her partner's scrumptious, naked body, savoring the delicious combination of salt, man and chocolate. God, she'd discovered the cure for PMS. Beneath her cheek she could feel Mulder's heart still racing from his orgasm, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Her own ribs worked a yummy counter- rhythm and their sweat-slick skin gave off the rich, heady aroma of sex and healthy adults.

Beneath her Mulder shifted, trying to ease his cuffed hands up behind his back. She rolled her eyes up, seeing only his chin. His head was still dropped back with exhausted satisfaction, and his Adam's apple beckoned. Nibble. She braced her arms and nibbled it, licking salt off his skin so that he squirmed and hunched, laughing at the tickle and trying to defend himself. A sudden icy contact on her bottom sent Scully into a convulsive twist that dropped her back onto Fox, who yelped. Skinner was grinning at them and sipping a chill, dripping glass of champagne. As he studied them both his smirk got wider and wider, crinkling his eyes. Mulder would have sworn his bald scalp was even smiling. 

"Very nice. Lovely view. I like the fuzzy look."

"Huh?" Scully looked down at herself, over at Mulder, and had to bite the insides of her cheeks He had his nose wrinkled and was eyeing himself. And the light, fluffy dusting of stuff that was stuck to his chocolate-sticky body.

"Let me out of the cuffs, Scully. I need a shower. Right now. If you don't let me get this shit off of me, your dust-bunnies are going to be asking me for dates."

"Oh, I don't know, I think you look sweet that way." Skinner's glass was tracing cold, wet patterns over her heated skin, dribbling condensation that mingled with the sweat and rolled in fresh-feeling stripes to drip off her bottom. Fingers dangled the handcuff keys over her shoulder and dropped them to fall and slide down Mulder's torso, jingling to a stop on in his curly, dark, pubic hair. The couch shifted as Skinner got up, walking around to stand behind Fox, helping him sit forward and feeding him sips of champagne as Scully unlocked him. She wrapped her hands around his wrists, and started to rub and work her palms over the smooth skin, staring into his eyes and letting her fingers play over strong bones and tendons that ridged his wrists. Skinner's hand held the glass between them, offering first her and then Mulder the frost-tickle pleasure of the wine.

"Mmmm." Mulder was so comfortable, she could feel the weight of his arms through his wrists. She couldn't recall seeing him this relaxed without sedatives being involved. The wine came back to her, sending bubbles up her nose and she sneezed on him, snapping his eyes wide. She smiled, letting go of his hands and dropping her fingers to his thighs, stroking sticky skin and trying not to laugh. Skinner leaned over Mulder's shoulder - he was pushed forward with the weight against his back - and wrapped the younger man's hand around the glass. Mulder sat back again and Skinner straightened in a long, elegant stretch that flexed his abdominal muscles under the ridge of his ribs. When he dropped his arms and turned, Scully let her eyes track past her partner to enjoy the play of muscle in the A.D.'s back and the way his tight buttocks rounded as he pushed off with the back foot, walking out. A wave of vaguely frustrated residual lust rippled the wet length of her love canal as he rounded the hall corner out of view. Moments later the sound of water striking fiberglass and shower tile made her sweaty skin long for the fresh water.

Mulder held the cool glass to up her lips to let her finish, and slowly, fuzzily shoved himself onto his feet. Offered her his hand.

"C'mon. If you're done with dessert, it's time clean up the dishes."

"You mean before I have to use a brillo pad on you?" She gently raked her nails down his chest and over his belly. He shivered and tugged her along after him.

"If you'd just licked your plate clean the way you were supposed to then this wouldn't be such a big chore."

"Oh, I don't know Mulder. I think I like it being a big chore. Much nicer than a small chore. . . " Her hand dove between his thighs and squeezed gently and he nearly tripped and went down. It occurred to him briefly that he might go down on her, but she sidestepped and steadied him. "But you're right. If you got on the floor the dust kitties under the couch might claim you for theirs, and then we'd have to put you down as an X-Files."

"Oh god, Scully. . . You don't mean you think I'd be. . . abdusted?" 

"I'm going to have to hurt you for that, Mulder."

"Ooooh, is that a promise?" She shoved him into the steamy air of the bathroom in front of her, closing the door to trap the warmth. Skinner slid back the clear door for them and Scully stepped in, with Mulder right behind her.

It was small and close in there, and she could smell the scents of both men and of her own body in the steam. The A.D. shifted around to put her under the stream of hot water and handed soap back to Mulder while Skinner himself worked shampoo into red hair, pushing his fingers through and massaging so that her face pulled in funny expressions and she purred with the sensation of it. 

Mulder took the hint. He knew when work had been delegated and he started soaping up the broad shoulders and heavy muscles in front of him. He hadn't been in a shower with a man since high school, and hesitated over the 'you wash my balls/I'll wash yours' politics of the situation but he was a fast learner. When his supervisor planted his feet well apart and pushed back into his hands Mulder went to work, smoothing soap over Skinner's hairy scrotum and a cock that startled him by already being half-rigid again. God, they must be right about baldness and testosterone. 

Scully's small hands closed over his, taking the soap and the cock away from him. Mulder got back up and reached over to snag the bottle of shampoo, relieved that Scully used a good, doctorly brand with none of those sissified perfumes. This was awkward enough for him without smelling like a French clothing designer in drag. Skinner shot a water-slicked grin back at him and Mulder briefly envied him that outrageously simple lack-of-hairstyle.

His eyes were shut and he was frothed with shampoo when hands suddenly started to slide up and down his body, pulling him in where the water could pound his skin in hot needles. Hands from both sides, Scully's small ones behind him and Skinner's larger, square palms slippery on his chest and smelling of soap. Mulder tried to tip his head back and get the stuff out of his hair, but Scully pushed him just far enough forward that he knew he'd have to keep his eyes shut and hold still while they worked on him. The blunt fingertips were scritching through his pubic hair now, soaping his groin and his cock, rolling his testicles in the sac until he gasped, then bouncing them lightly and moving down to scrub at his thighs. Scully's hands worked down his shoulders and sides, knuckling the muscles along either side of his spine and tracing his ribs, squeezing his laterals and bracing so her strong thumbs could circle over the dimples at the tops of his buttocks, probing for stiff muscles, then down to knead the rounded ovals of his lean ass. 

Skinner was digging into his runner's quads now, then trailing down to work over the long mass of calf and shin. Mulder lifted his feet carefully, one a time, to feel them soaped and washed with care not to tickle him and make him jump. Scully's hands were scooped under his ass, lifting and squeezing and he felt a warm throb in his cock answering her attention.

"Scully, what are you doing?" This time she let him lean back and he could feel the water smoothing the foam out of his hair.

"What does it feel like? I thought they'd taught you better than that at Oxford. What did your girlfriends do? Strictly phone sex?"

"Ah!" Fingers probed, found his opening, drawing a quick gasp. "No. And it's true that men are a renewable resource."

"Are you about to give me a lesson in animal husbandry?" He could feel Skinner's bald head leaning against his knee, shaking with laughter.

"No. Forestry. If you want to get a woody you have to give it time to grow."

"If you'd had any more wine you'd be packing a pickled pecker. Maybe that's the problem." She had his poor, maligned cock stretched out and was humming "Dueling Banjos" as she plucked gently at it.

Skinner recognized when it was time to exercise authority. "'Clean mind, clean body, take your pick' takes on a whole new meaning with you two. I think your bodies are quite clean enough. If they got any cleaner, you'd probably be arrested and locked away for all time." Mulder rubbed water out of his eyes, feeling Skinner's body and his nascent erection as he leaned past them to shut off the water. The steam-fogged air was brisk after the heat of the shower and Mulder shivered, goose-bumps tracing up and down his skin. Behind him, Scully gasped and then wrapped her arms close around him.

The A.D. handed in a huge, rich bath sheet and laughed at them, scrubbing himself dry as Scully went to work on her hair and Mulder stepped out and stole Skinner's towel when his back was turned. The older, heavier man turned just in time to catch the wicked gleam but not to prevent the wet, twisted towel that flicked his hips. 

"Agent Mulder, I think you spent too much time at Oxford. It's clear you're looking for another spanking." The towel was wrestled out of his hands and around his neck in an amazingly short time, and Mulder was left wondering what the hell the Marines taught their men about using towels as weapons when the A.D. twisted the terry cloth and the field agent suddenly found himself a floor agent, kneeling in front of a suddenly at-attention cock. 

The thick, heavy-fingered hands that had soaped his chest just minutes before were knit through his hair and Mulder felt his head pulled back so his lips parted. Small, smooth hands slid up his shoulders to his jaw and Scully pushed the corners of his jaw until his mouth was wide open, and the satiny head of Skinner's cock was stroking along his lips, pressing in between his teeth so that he tasted the salty, pre-cum beading it. Mulder braced his hands on the A.D.'s thighs, trying to keep the cock from being rammed down his throat as he heard Skinner moan and felt the fingers tighten in his hair, pulling his head in close. Mulder teased the soft skin, running his tongue over it in circles and edging the glans with the pointed tip, playing the edge of his teeth up to catch just slightly. The first time Skinner had fucked him it had been so fast and such a shock, but the next time his supervisor had called him in for a special disciplinary action, Mulder had learned a lot more about using his mouth to get himself out of trouble.

He was glad he'd had the practice. Skinner's hands pulled his head with a real urgency that made Mulder want to tease him all the more, but Scully's delicate fingers were giving him more to think about. Or not think, as the case might be. Firm nipples were hot against his back, her arms wrapped snugly around his ribs. With his hands braced on Skinner's thighs, he couldn't guide her as her fingers twisted his nipples. Each time she tugged on them a shiver of delight ran through him, and his half-erect cock twitched in time to the little pinches she gave him. One hand let go of a nipple and slid down to squeeze his member, and he moaned. Skinner thrust into his throat as the vibration caressed his penis, deep inside Mulder's mouth.

The A.D. leaned back against the cool, tile wall of Scully's bathroom, hands wrapped around Fox Mulder's head, pulling him close until those pouty lips were right up to the root of the ex-marine's big erection, and Mulder's was breathing in quick little gasps each time the A.D. pulled him back, between thrusts. The man's soft, pink tongue was so sweet on Skinner's hard shaft. Looking down, he could see Dana Scully's pale hand working up and down on Mulder's erection, pulling and pumping the rapidly stiffening member. She looked up to meet Walter's eyes and smiled, letting go of the nipple she'd been tweaking. He moaned again, pulling Mulder's face close into his pubic hair as Scully pushed her finger up into her own pussy, pumping and coating it, then pulled her hand free and pushed it down under her partner. Skinner could not see what she did, but Mulder's eyes suddenly snapped open and his moan sent aching pleasure through Skinner's body. 

Scully's arms were working, and he knew she was finger fucking Mulder and stroking his cock at the same time. Mulder was sucking, moaning and his tongue was licking hard at the vein along the bottom of Skinner's cock, blowing the A.D. for all he was worth. Skinner panted in time as he felt Mulder's hands tighten on his thighs and the younger man bobbed his head back and forth, chin slapping against Skinner's balls with each eager thrust the standing man pushed into that sweet mouth. 

"C'mon, Mulder. . . come for me, come for me baby, come on. .. ." Scully was urging her partner on, fucking him with her hands, body pressed tight against his side as he writhed with pleasure, pinned between Skinner's cock in his mouth and her fingers in his ass. She must have probed his prostate because he suddenly arched, mouth tightening around Skinner's cock and words rippled silently up and down his throat and mouth to the delight of Skinner's penis, sliding back and forth over the velvet of that tongue and deep, where Mulder's tonsils, for god's sake, felt like they were fucking Skinner's cock. The A.D. suddenly arched back, shoulders and bald head pressed against hard, smooth tile as he buried his cock in Mulder's mouth and his balls spasmed, driving hot, salty cum down the kneeling man's throat. His eyes were tight shut but Skinner could feel what Scully was doing to Mulder in the desperate little thrashes of that wonderful tongue, knew just how fast she was fucking him by the way his mouth worked and by the sound of her gasps. Skinner's sensitive, slowly softening penis was suddenly engulfed as Mulder gave a little scream and convulsed with ecstasy, body twisting and hot cum spurting out over Skinner's feet. The spurts went on and on with Mulder twisting, his tongue pushing his boss's soft, exquisitely sensitive cock against the smooth roof of his mouth and Scully held him tight, fingers of one hand clenched around his cock, and two fingers of her other buried to the knuckles in the warm, tight ring of his anus.

Mulder relaxed, spent and gasping, face cradled against Skinner's hip as the A.D. slowly slid to the cool floor, stroking the younger man's hair. Skinner looked up to see Scully sit back, letting go of Mulder's cock, gently pulling her fingers out of his ass. Thick lashes lay over flushed cheeks as the X-Files super lay utterly limp and relaxed in Skinner's lap. Scully's wide, "gotcha" smile was reflected in the clearing mirror as she washed her hands and turned back to settle next to the two men, stroking legs and shoulders with clean hands chilled by the water she'd run in the sink.

"You two are beautiful. . ." Skinner looked up at her voice, enjoying the way her eyes skimmed over him and Mulder, and the way her rapidly warming hands smoothed over his chest, how her pale skin looked when she played with the dark hair of Mulder's head and his groin.

"That's usually our line. . ." Mulder's voice was little more than a whisper and his hazel eyes stayed shut, though he shivered with his partner's touch.

"Sexism'll get you another spanking, Mulder." The damp tips of her red hair tickled and Mulder laughed and ducked his nose down into the smooth skin over Skinner's hip, trying to hide from it. The ripple of abs and a rumbling giggle under his cheek told Mulder his nose wasn't the only thing Scully was tickling. 

"Eeek!" Scully squealed in his ear and a loud slap told him why.

"I don't know, Agent Scully. You seem to be the one with too little to occupy her." Skinner's low rumble was punctuated by another slap and a squeal as Scully sprawled over Mulder, who found a nipple conveniently close to his mouth and took advantage of the situation. Her breath caught in a satisfying moan as he pushed his hand down under her, fingers gently kneading up into the soft cleft of her labia only to find thicker, heavier fingers already probing deep into her body. He sucked hard on her nipple and slid his finger in next to Skinner's, working it into her flexible, hungry warmth until his knuckles bumped the A.D.'s and Scully's groans and whimpers echoed off the tile.

Her juices were dripping down to soak his palm, and he felt Skinner working another finger up into her slippery canal. Scully was squirming desperately, whimpering as she shoved the firm little nub of her clit down against his palm and rubbing against him. Mulder cupped her hip with his left hand, slowly drawing it up the delicious curve of her side to wrap around the soft shape of her breast, squeezing and kneading.

"oh. . . oh. . ." 

He grinned around the nipple between his lips, flicking it with his tongue and listening to her whimper each time. Her nipple was hard when he took it firmly, tugging with little, wicked twists in time to the pumping motion of Skinner's fingers between the plump lips of her sex. The scent of her arousal was heavy in the air when he pulled his finger free and carefully rolled the little shape of her clit between thumb and fingertip. Her scream of pleasure was all he could want, but then Skinner pulled his fingers out and pushed Mulder's hand away, and Scully's scream was indignant outrage as she shoved herself back, seeking the fingers that had pleasured her a moment before.

"Oh, God, don't stop, you son of a bitch I'll. . ."

!SLAP! Skinner pulled Scully up, and Mulder lay back, enjoying the sight of her dark rose labia, the pink palm print on her pale buttock, and the bouncing breasts on her chest. 

"Oh please. . . please don't stop!" Mulder sighed and wriggled as Scully tried to push her own fingers into her pussy, only to have Skinner pin her hands behind her back.

"Agent Mulder, get on your feet or you'll be in bondage again." Skinner's voice had the lanky man up and standing, shivering, as the A.D. opened the bathroom door and pushed a whimpering, whining, dripping Dana Katherine Scully in front of him. The chance to watch her nipples perking up in the cool air had Mulder happily taking one arm and helping Walter haul Scully into the living room again.

"I wanna get SCREWED!" Scully was almost howling, and Mulder glanced apprehensively up at the ceiling, wondering what the neighbors were doing.

Skinner pushed the little red head to land on her bum on the couch, happily scooping the handcuffs off the table. Mulder grabbed her wrists as she thrashed, giving his boss the moment he needed to restrain her.

"You can't do this to me! I don't have the wardrobe for this!"

"Dana Katherine," Skinner's voice was richly menacing, "if you don't shut up you're going to find out first hand how that ball gag feels. Agent Mulder, take these thongs and tie her hands up over her head."

"To what, sir?"

The evil glare he got made Mulder's butt sting just from implication. "You're supposed to be a genius, Mulder. Get creative."

"Yes, sir!" He tied two thongs securely to the chain between the cuffs. Scully rolled her head back to look up at him.

"Fox Mulder," her whisper was sibilant, weirdly so since there really weren't that many sibilants in his name, "when I get you cuffed again you are going to regret this."

"Won't work on me, Scully." He pulled her wrists so she swiveled on her butt, got them over her head and knelt down to tie one of the thongs to the legs of her sofa. "Between you and Skinner, I know which one of you's got harder hands."

"Think I can't fuck you, Fox my boy?" She yanked the other thong away from him and he lunged over her to get it, pulling it back and crouching to tie it. "I've got a dildo that'll make your cock try to hide from shame, Mulder! You are going to urk!" 

Mulder peeked up over the couch to meet Skinner's amused look, and to see Scully frothing at the mouth, more or less. The big strawberry between her lips kept her quiet for a moment, and stained her tongue a wonderful red as it licked whipped cream from her lips. The A.D. took a sip of champagne, glittering and freshly poured, then pushed the smooth glass of the cold-frosted flute down to chill Scully's hot pussy, cheerfully licking the condensation off the glass as she lay gasping, legs spread wide.

"Time for you to be quiet, Dana. Hush now or I'll have Mulder gag you." Skinner smiled and beckoned Mulder over, pushing him down to kneel on the couch between Scully's legs. "Agent Mulder, you didn't have a chance to enjoy much champagne earlier. I find it goes wonderfully with strawberries." Skinner handed over a flute, and reached out to scoop up a large, crimson berry, dragging it through whipped cream. Mulder, sipping his wine, watched curiously Walter Skinner leaned over his partner and deliberately drew the berry over her lips, probing her clit with the tip of the chilled fruit, one hand holding her hips flat as she drew a deep breath at the cold touch on her sensitive bud. "Of course, plain strawberries are a little dull. You really need to sweeten them." Skinner's smile widened and he pushed the big berry deep between the lips of her pussy to peek out rosily.

Mulder moaned, and Scully whimpered. "Thank you, sir. I think that one looks just about right." He took a deep draft of champagne to cool his tongue and leaned down, pushing his cold lips over her hot ones and probing for the sweet taste of his partner's berry. She arched and moaned.

"Very good technique, Agent Mulder." He raised his eyes, tongue still working into Scully's warm pussy. Watched Skinner take a sip of champagne and lean down, lips pursed with the liquid held in his mouth, and sucked a taut nipple in. Scully's body twisted as she gasped and Mulder ran the tip of his tongue over berry that felt rough next to her silkiness. 

"ooooooh. . . ."

Fox dug his face into her pussy, pushing to work his tongue in deeper, sucking hard to pull the berry towards him and Scully's legs went rigid, shoving her clit up into his mouth. The salty, ocean taste of her and the sweet of the berry and the whipped cream mingled exquisitely. He glanced up over the reddish brown of her bush to see Skinner take another sip of champagne and lean over Scully to chill another nipple to perfect hardness as the woman thrashed under them and yelped her delight.

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" Her hips were bucking up into Mulder's mouth as he got a grip on the berry and pulled it free with his teeth, pulling back to munch and swallow it. "Oh God!" Her legs wrapped around his shoulders and yanked him back down, face first into her pussy.

"Agent Scully!" Skinner sat back.

"Ohohohoohohfuckmefuckmesuckmeohgodmulderwalterfuckm e!" Mulder could feel the pulse in her thigh as she squeezed him and grabbed her knees before she could dislocate his jaw.

"Scully!" Skinner set the icy base of his glass against her navel and she squealed, knees drawing up, letting Mulder go for an instant.

"Holy shit!" Mulder dove for the table as one petite heel hooked behind his neck. Skinner had started to laugh and was slopping champagne on her belly.

"You don't get away that fast, Fox!" Her voice was raspy with arousal and he grabbed the spreader bars just as she yanked him back. Skinner was curled over Scully's tits, face red as he laughed himself double.

"Help!" Mulder wrapped one leather cuff around the ankle Scully had locked around his head and squirmed his way free to grab the other ankle.

"Oh, Mulder!" She was bucking against the restraints on her wrists and Skinner was collapsed on the floor, bald head scarlet as he hiccuped with laughter. "Mulder, you son of a bitch! You haul me out there and nearly get me eaten by bugs and killer cannibals and you get my dog eaten and you are damn well going to finish the job and fucking well eat my pussy too! If I have to bite your neck to get a good screw out of you I damn well am finally going to get laid with you!"

"Oh, bugs, oh, cannibals. . ." All Mulder could see of Skinner was thick, hairy calves and big feet, kicking in helpless little spasms of laughter as the A.D. hiccuped and giggled madly.

"This is not funny!" Mulder fought Scully's other leg down, strapping the bar's cuff around it until he had her legs neatly spread and restrained and she was growling and bucking.

"Argh!" 

"I'm sorry, Scully, but you nearly broke my jaw."

"Oh god, broke. . . Ag. . M-M-M-Mulder, why do you think bondage was in-in-invented?" A fresh round of Skinner's giggles set the couch trembling as he rolled against its base and Mulder sagged against one of Scully's knees, held, thank god, far away from the other.

"God damn it, Mulder! I swear to God I'm going to stripe your bottom when I get out of this!" 

"Scully," he pushed two fingers into the inviting little mouth nestled between her thighs, "you are dangerous. I think it's safer to let you shoot me than screw me."

"You think I'm dangerous now, Will Robinson, I'll show you danger!" She growled and pushed herself down on his fingers. "God, Mulder, pretend you're Tooms and try to fit into a nice, tight space!"

"Oh lord. . . Tooms. . . ." 

"You're not helping, sir." Mulder reached over and took a sip of champagne.

Skinner struggled up to half-sit, looking over Scully's anger-pinked body. Little convulsions of laughter still shook him. "Agent Mulder, if you want to live to see another alien tourist, I strongly suggest. . ." The big man reached over and scooped another strawberry up, "that you go diving for berries again." 

Scully groaned in tormented pleasure when she felt the fruit slide just inside her. "Yes, yes, that's right," as Mulder leaned down to bury his nose in her muff again. She moaned and shoved down into his mouth as he tongued her, reaching inside and sucking again. There were sucking sounds and Scully's whimpers, and he glanced up to see Skinner enjoying the taste of nipples and champagne as Mulder savored strawberry flavored pussy. The fruit popped delectably free and he pulped it against the roof of his mouth, swallowed, then slid his tongue back into his partner's pussy.

Scully wanted to scream. The spreader bar kept her from grabbing him with her legs, kept her from pulling his face between her legs in time to the ripples of hard need that ran up and down inside her. Skinner had her breasts pushed up together, both nipples inside his mouth where his tongue flicked them and the sucking pressure of his mouth sent electric shivers of delight from her breasts to her pussy, sparking every inch of her body. The muscles in her pelvis were grinding together, desperately pumping and pulling, trying to squeeze and hug the fingers that Mulder was sliding up into her and wanted more, needed more, needed to feel him push and pump and thrust between her legs and pound her god pound her and she was screaming and Skinner was sucking and Mulder was pushing and his fingers and his knuckles and the tongue and the. . .and the .. . .oh godohgodohgodohfuckohyesohYESOHYEESOHGODOHNOW OHNOWOHNOW spinning and thrashing and twisting and hungry and fingers and throbbing deep ripples ran up and down her pussy and her ass clenched and released clenched and released hot lights behind her eyes electric current in her gut and PLEASE OH FUCK OH YEESSSSSSSS!

Scully sagged back onto the couch, Skinner's mouth warm on her right nipple, Mulder's fingers languidly thrusting in time to the aftershocks that trembled up the length of her pussy, and her pulse hammering in her ears. At least, she thought it was her pulse. Until she rolled her head back to look at Skinner's head, resting happily on her breast, and at Mulder. And Fox was looking at her ceiling with a rueful grin.

And Mrs. DaCosta upstairs sounded like she was square-dancing in wooden clogs.

"Ah well. She hates Donna Summer, too." Scully grinned. "I guess we just gag the next one to get fucked."

\-- 

 

* * *

 

Sat Feb 22 20:12:32 1997  
Unequivocally NC-17. If you are under 18, easily offended or dislike M/M, M/F/M, or M/F then you probably want the story down the street.  
For everyone left after that, Mulder, Scully and Skinner are property of Ten-Thirteen, Chris Carter and Fox. No infringement intended, this is meant to be humor. All email and comments to and .  
You have the leader to change your mind . . .

* * *

Compleat Office Discipline V  
by and   
.

"Mmmm. So whoever gets fucked gets gagged?" Mulder smiled and stroked Scully's satiny belly. "I don't know, Agent Scully, seems to me you were the noisiest one of the bunch."

"I'm not sure you have much to base that on, Agent Mulder." Skinner poured himself another glass of champagne and sprawled into the end of the couch, legs stretched over Mulder's belly to gently stroke a toe along Scully's inner thighs, still held wide by the spreader bar on her ankles. Mulder seemed quite happy to be safely between her legs, and quite unlikely to play limbo getting out from under this particular bar. 

"I know for a fact that I did not scream or give orders." Mulder grinned and toyed with the petal-soft, mauve folds of his partner's labia, sliding his fingers up and down the shiny-smooth inner surface that was so slick with her own pale, woman-cum. She moaned and arched, tugging against the thongs that still tied her cuffed hands over her head.

"As far as I can recall, Mulder, you had something in your mouth both times tonight." Skinner leaned forward, resting his chilly champagne flute on Mulder's balls. The younger man gasped at the sensation, and Skinner closed his mouth mover Mulder's, tongue diving deep to enjoy the smooth, hard roof of his mouth and the velvety surface of a tongue that still tasted of Scully and strawberries and wine. Mulder moaned, and felt Scully's leg tremble behind his neck as Skinner's tongue delved again and again into his mouth, stroking between his lips and pushing his own tongue down. The glass pressed cool and wet against his balls, slick surface rubbing over his hot flesh. 

"Ohhh, yes. . . ." Scully's voice was low and honey-thick. . . "Tongue-fuck him. He's got such a delicious mouth. He's gonna fuck you hard, Mulder, can't you feel it?"

When the A.D. finally leaned back, licking his lips, Mulder was panting. The glass was still pressing gently into his balls, then tilted and Mulder arched and gasped as cold, alcohol-prickly champagne dribbled over his balls. Skinner bent quickly and the tongue that had tasted his mouth was suddenly warm and soft over Mulder's sweetly stinging scrotum. 

"Oh god. . ." He trembled, legs and belly rigid as Skinner engulfed his slowly stiffening cock. "Oh god, I can't. . . so soon. . . oh god. . ."

"Don't you dare!" Scully's breasts jounced as she fought the thongs, glaring at them. "Walter B.F. Skinner! If you make him come and leave me tied up your secretary is going to wonder why you need those pillows to sit on! You'll wish you were in bed with B.J. Morrow if you don't let me up first!

"Oh please. . ." Mulder couldn't stand it and he didn't want it to ever stop. Skinner's tongue circled the head of his cock as fingers fondled his balls. Mindlessly, he pumped his fingers into Scully's rain-forest depths. It was one rain-forest he was definitely interested in conserving. The steamy heat of Skinner's mouth slid up and down Mulder's cock, tongue probing pleasure-wracked balls each time Skinner's lips kissed the stiff root his passion. 

"Stop that!" Scully flailed, thumping Skinner's shoulders impotently with the spreader bar. "Didn't your momma ever teach you to share?"

Skinner laughed deep in his throat and Mulder whimpered as the back of Skinner's throat quivered around the tender head of an excruciatingly teased cock. Teeth gently scraped the sensitive vein that swelled along the length of his member. Wet flesh cooled as lips pulled back up to work against the delicate ring where Mulder's shaft met the silky, plump apricot of his glans. Skinner tongue-lashed the pre-cum-beaded tip of Mulder's erection until he sobbed with pleasure as the A.D. rocked back smiling a beast-man-who-ate-the-tourist smile. 

"Are you done?" Scully's glare was so intense it reflected on Skinner's bald head. 

"My dear," Skinner's hands glided up and down Scully's spreader-bar-constrained legs, grazing Mulder's arousal-sensitized skin, "I wouldn't dream of eating you out of house and home that way. I merely had to find whether Agent Mulder really is quiet only with his mouth full."

"She'd get over it," assured Mulder, urging Skinner back down, and fondling his own shaft. "C'mon, you can't just leave me at Defcon Two. The rules of Missile Silo say that's cheating!"

Scully growled, "you release those missiles early, Fox Mulder, and you're gonna find OUT if the Face on Mars is Elvis' alien twin."

"No need to release a condemning statement, Scully," Skinner batted Mulder's hands away from his cock, scooped up the keys to the cuffs and sauntered up to leisurely release her. Freed, the redhead put her aerobics experience to good use as she leaned forward over Mulder in an enforced ballet stretch and started to unbuckle her own ankles. Her partner, frustrated in his attempts to achieve a preemptive strike, groaned and occupied himself by tweaking her nipples. Skinner let them amuse themselves while he untied the thongs and considered the best way to put the handcuffs to use. 

"Ohhhh. . ." Mulder's moan broke his reverie. Scully was cheerfully putting her comparative religions classes into practice, beginning with the Kama Sutra warm-up exercises.

"Agent Scully!" Skinner's voice was mock-dismayed, "I'm appalled. I thought your mother was the Emily Post-type. Surely she taught you that the truly fine hostess doesn't gobble everything before the guests get their fill."

Scully looked up, only to have Mulder, his fingers locked in her red hair, pull her back to getting his warheads primed. "Hmmm." Skinner grinned, leaned in and clicked one cuff to its now-familiar location on Mulder's wrist. The agent squeaked as his hand was pulled away from his partner's passion-tangled hair and cuffed to his other wrist. Scully came up for air to find Skinner holding Fox Mulder's hands, cuffed, stretched out in front of him while Mulder whimpered and bucked his hips, so desperate for release he was barely able to string two words together, and both of those tended to be "please."

She grinned up at their boss and licked her lips, full and red from the cosmetic benefits of a good blow job. "I take it I get to decide who gets gagged next?"

"Scully, a good commander always looks after his men first. Besides, I'm older and just had a great blow job. I'd say your partner could use a flag or two run up that flagpole of his. . ." Skinner ran a lewdly suggestive tongue over his lips.

"Pleasepleaseplease. . ." Mulder was tugging mournfully on his restrained wrists and unlimbering his very best puppy-dog look.

"Unh unh." Scully shook her head. "Clearly you don't understand the natural, biological superiority of women. You and my boy Fox may need twenty minutes or so to recharge the batteries, but I'm better than the Energizer Bunny and ready to roll again." 

"Hear that, Mulder? You're going to have to use that pool cue of yours to put the ball in the corner pocket." Skinner tugged on the cuffs, pulling Mulder to sit upright on the edge of the couch.

Scully reached out to snag the gag off the table but Skinner shook his head. "Don't you think you can keep his mouth busy, Agent Scully? I thought you were more inventive than that. After all, you've been covering up for his slips of the tongue for. . . how many years now?"

"Too many without getting laid," she growled. "He owes me a lot of payback for mutants and aliens and guys with Boy George pheromones and Joey Ramone looks."

"C'mon, Mulder." Skinner tugged the alien chaser up onto his feet. "Let's take this to the bedroom, where we won't interfere with Dana's neighbors and their court TV."

"Court TV?" Scully's inquiry was idle. Her real attention was on her partner's ass. Seeing it in good health, without the disguise of those FBI sugarboy suits was putting long, slow waves of desire through her that made Doug Llewellyn and Judge Wapner about as relevant as Newt's summit meetings with UFO aliens.

"Mmm-hmmm." Skinner changed to a leash he liked better, dropping his hand to pull Mulder along by a nice, long, erection that was just too inviting to ignore. His reply floated back to Scully over Mulder's needy groan, "yeah. She's got to be a big fan with the way she gaveled your floor. I think you were held in contempt of court, Agent Scully."

"Ah. . . well, I'm appointing Mulder my proxy, so he gets to do time in chains in my place."

"Scuuuulllllyyyyy. . . ." he moaned. "When I was in New Jersey, you said you didn't want to see me behind bars. . ."

"I don't. Handcuffs yes, bars no. Whenever I find you behind a bar, I know you've gotten yourself into trouble."

Skinner stopped Mulder by Scully's big, queen-sized bed and pulled him around until the mattress was behind his knees. "And we can help you wind up flat on your back without getting drunk, Mulder. If you've got to admire a poet's work, it shouldn't be Service's Face on the Barroom Floor." A good, solid push sent Mulder bouncing back onto the bed. Knowing where he was looking, the A.D. had a condom fished out of Scully's nightstand before Mulder had stopped bouncing on the springs.

"Who's your favorite poet, sir?" The prone man wriggled back onto the bed.

"Got a lot, but we can start with Baudelaire and the �Dancing Serpent' right now." The bald man grinned, fitting the condom over Mulder's erect penis. "Though serpents usually shed skins instead of putting them on."

"Forget �Flowers of Evil,'" murmured Scully, straddling her partner's hips with a quick, fluid motion. "I can teach you about the cowboy poets and the joys of being broken to the saddle. . ." She flexed her muscled thighs, just lowering herself until her arousal-drenched labia kissed his firm glans. "C'mon, Mulder. Let's do some bronco busting."

He looped his cuffed hands behind her neck and moaned, bucking his hips to push his hungry cock up into the chute, "Ride �em cowgirl. . ."

She swung her hips, teasing him until her juices dribbled down the length of his cock. Skinner, at the foot of the bed, sipped his renewed glass of wine and enjoyed the view of Scully's peach of a bottom sliding up and down in quick little thrusts as the redhead's thighs pumped. Mulder moaned and tried to reach down, but the cuffs left his hands stranded halfway down her back. Her chuckle changed into a delighted gasp as he arched and achieved a stable docking configuration with the her receptor. Skinner leaned down and caressed one of his legs, enjoying the tickle of not-too-thick brown hair and the hard muscle under soft skin that was holding Mulder in the arc he needed to immerse himself in Scully's wet warmth. The long legs quivered as he bucked his hips in little thrusts, and Scully hung over his hips with her head thrown back, simply drinking in the sensations he gave her.

Skinner finally took pity, climbing onto the bed behind her and pushing her down in a quick, rough motion that had Mulder's cock thumping the very bottom of her pussy. Scully gave a little shriek and a long, shuddering groan, grinding her hips into her partner's, knees gripping his flanks with ecstatic power. Skinner, still leaning close, felt his own cock thickening as Scully's pogo-stick motion stroked her smooth bottom up and down against his groin. The A.D. let his hands trail from her hips to cup the taut, roundness of her buttocks, sliding a finger, then two, up inside her to enjoy the sensations of Mulder's erect member pistoning in that flexible little tunnel, drenched with her pleasure. 

"Ooooh, yes. That's it, that's it. . ." she groaned as her partner kept hammering up into her and Skinner fingered sensitive bundles of nerves, finding spots that made her jump and scream.

"Gonna. . . gonna have the neighbors calling the cops on your party, Scully. . ." Mulder had trouble getting the words out, but no trouble getting other things in. Scully settled the issue by sliding her fingers into his mouth to suck on.

"That's right, Mulder. You learned to suck before you learned to talk." Skinner smiled over her shoulder, pulling his fingers from her pussy and rubbing them, wet and slick with her fluids, over her puckered little sphincter. Mulder watched them over the hand in his mouth, eyes dark and soft with passion. 

"Ohohohoh. . ." Scully writhed as Skinner worked his fingers against the tiny, muscled ring of her anus, gradually slipping his fingers inside on the glim of her own fluid. Her sphincter clenched tight around his fingers, as she groaned and leaned back against him, pussy settling all the way over Mulder's cock. Skinner pushed, fingering the front wall of the tight little spot he'd worked his way into, and Mulder arched and cried out as he felt the pressure through the thin tissue separating Scully's anus from her vagina. Waves of contractions slid up and down over Skinner's fingers and Mulder's erection as Scully writhed and whimpered.

"Mmm, Scully. . ." Skinner nuzzled her ear, letting his tongue tip flick along the curved fold at its edge. "Shall we escalate and try multiple warheads?"

"Oooooh, yes. Mutually assured delight is too good to miss," she moaned.

"Be back in a minute. . ." Her sphincter gripped him harder as he tugged his fingers free, and the duet of moans from her and Mulder made Skinner's balls throb with excited anticipation of sharing their pleasure. 

"Don't stop. . ." Scully looked for him over her shoulder.

"Don't fret, Lois." He grinned and nibbled her ear, running his finger down her spine and hooking the chain that held Mulder's cuffed wrists together behind her back. "Anyone rocketed to earth knows when Astroglide is called for. You and Superman's pal can keep yourselves busy �til I get back."

Mulder gave him a quizzical stare. "Here, I've been hunting aliens for years and had one of the bald-headed little devils right under my nose all this time?"

"I wouldn't have called it little or under your nose. . ." The A.D. reached beneath Scully's bottom to give Mulder's balls a gentle squeeze, steadying the redhead as Mulder gasped and arched under her in response. "My recall is that my most superior alien qualities were demonstrated behind your back."

"Oooh, just get your Astroglide, then come practice docking maneuvers. . ." Scully's words were husky as she worked her mound against Mulder's pubes.

Skinner slapped her bottom and sauntered out, enjoying the sounds that followed him from the bedroom. He sincerely hoped Scully's neighbor had her volume turned up, or she'd be beating time upstairs. A good wash up in the bathroom and then back out to the living room, where he happily pawed through Scully's little bag of goodies. The apartment air was pleasantly cool and he shivered, looking forward to how warm it'd be inside Scully's ass. He'd have to be careful of course, he hadn't been breaking her in for ass-fucking the way he had her partner. Yelling at Mulder had always been one way to relieve the stress headaches the X-Files gave him, but fucking him was much, much better. 

Ahh, there was the Astroglide, next to the champagne bucket. Condoms in the bag with the flogger and the riding crop, the butt plugs and the cock rings. What a wonderful woman! She deserved every penny of that raise - Mulder shouldn't be the only clotheshorse in the FBI. Though, in all fairness, both were fine rides in his favorite horse race and that had nothing to do with clothes. 

The A.D. grabbed the champagne bottle, condoms and lube and headed back to the bedroom, humming �Little Red Corvette' under his breath. His knees were still a little wobbly from Agent Fox Mulder's excellent use of his oral skills. Skinner had always known that man was gifted with his mouth: of late, he'd managed to use that mouth to avoid being chewed out several times, though Skinner thought he rather liked it better when Mulder put his ass on the line. And Agent Scully had proved to be a real whipper-snapper in seeking to better her position in both the X-Files and the Bureau. She'd left her mark on the A.D. more than once. Just as well his wife had finally decided she was sick of the FBI and run off with that lobbyist from the pharmaceutical industry. Skinner'd gotten tired of getting in touch with his inner child. Inner was fine, but he wanted it to be someone else's inner, and adults were more to his taste.

And he'd been getting tired of explaining how going over speed bumps too fast was leaving the red stripes on his ass. Not to mention why he always "had a headache" after a meeting with Fox Mulder. Though, of course, Mulder had required a great deal of disciplinary action of late. Didn't do to let the troops get slack. 

Though Skinner was, in all fairness, feeling deliciously slack himself at the moment. The lingering rays of a one humdinger of an afterglow had him more relaxed than a president who's just bombed an unpleasant country back to the stone age. He almost wished he smoked so he could light a cigarette. Instead, he juggled the handful of accessories for his two favorite toys, took a sip of slightly less-than-chilled champagne, and stopped in the bedroom door, taking in source of all the fine sounds of wet slapping and springs squeaking. That afterglow of his could have been nuclear-powered and the electric jolt of lust would still have zinged through him.

"I see you finally managed to get on top of the situation, Agent Mulder."

"Ohhh," Mulder didn't seem to have heard. Understandable, if he'd had Dana Scully's legs wrapped around his hips he wouldn't notice much else, either. The way she'd trapped Mulder's hands under her back, lying on the handcuff chain between them, left her partner on his knees and elbows and perfectly positioned for her to help him piston into her. Which, Skinner observed, he was doing very enthusiastically. The A.D. dropped his toys next to the bed and found a spot at the foot that was perfect to recline, sip champagne, and watch Mulder's balls swing as his hard cock was lapped and swallowed by Scully's pussy. And, in bareback riding terms, Scully was a filly with a lot of bottom.

He hadn't thought the redhead had any attention to spare, but the look she gave him seemed very amused. "I always thought marines were at the center of the action, not spectating on. . . ooooh. . . the sidelines." Her voice was throaty and low, breaking into moans as Mulder worked his hips to push in deep.

"Umm." Skinner fingered his own half-erect penis, then reached out to smooth a hand along one of Scully's calves. "The marines only get sent in when the going gets rough, Scully. Right now, Mulder seems to have a pretty smooth rhythm going." He let his hand shift to the soft, tan skin of Mulder's balls, gently pinching and working the testicles in their warm sac. 

"Oh SHIT!" Mulder arched, delighting his partner as his balls hit her bottom and his erection was buried deep inside, corkscrewing up when Skinner squeezed again and Mulder twisted in response. "Stop that!"

"Don't!" Scully cheered. "It feels great!"

"I don't obey orders like that at the office, Agent Mulder," the A.D. let his voice rumble with the low, warning tone that should tell Mulder he was about to go from the carrot to the stick. "And I outrank you here, too. Why should I stop?"

"Sir," Mulder's tone was so aggrieved Skinner's growing hard-on almost wilted with laughter. "At the office I'm getting reamed to keep from getting reamed. And you're not throwing off my rhythm there, either."

"Ooooh, he didn't throw off your rhythm here, Mulder." Scully's bottom was going up and down with that gold-star aerobic-work-out pace that any woman with a membership at a health club recognized. Skinner was reasonably sure she could make a fortune if she could package this as a regimen for toning and fitness. "Whatever he did worked, and if he doesn't do it again you're both going to have welts that look like you went over speed bumps in sports cars."

"Believe it, Agent Mulder." Skinner was idly probing into Scully's warm depths, pushing his finger in alongside Mulder's cock to feel the shivering contractions of her pleasure. "She gets squirrelly when she doesn't get laid just right."

"Ahh," Fox nodded and started slowly flexing his hips, sliding his length in and out again. "That explains it."

"What?" Scully punctuated her question with a quick slap that got a yelp out of the man on top of her.

Mulder was quick to answer. "I'll remember to stock a vibrator for you next time we're on the road! I'm not sure I could walk after some of the moods I've seen you in. . ."

"Dangerous ground, Agent Mulder." Skinner pulled a wet finger out of Scully. "You may be on top now, but if you're not careful you'll find yourself bottoming in spite of it."

"Hey! I thought Scully was going to be the center of attention here."

"I don't know, Mulder," Scully's fingers dug into his buttocks, leaving handsome, red marks on the pale skin. "I kind of like the idea of you being the creamy filling of a sandwich."

He reared back to look at her. "I already gave at the office."

Skinner's balls throbbed and the purple helmeted warrior of love was definitely standing at attention as he knelt up and reached for the tube of motion lotion. "Better to give than to receive, Agent Mulder. And in this case you get to do both. Besides, sometimes it's just better to have an experienced mount than to break a new one to the saddle."

"Great." Mulder had slowed a bit and Scully was busy using hands and heels to urge him back up to speed. "I should have known a doctor would poke and prod me. Next thing you'll tell me to turn my head and cough."

"Oh, I don't know Mulder. You're doing a pretty good job playing doctor yourself." Scully tightened her legs and checked his reflexes. 

"All I can say is the instruments better not have been kept in the fridge with your stethoscope."

"Don't worry about that, Mulder." Skinner happily smeared a good dollop of lube between a taut, well-muscled set of gluts. "I've been warming everything up nicely. And you've still got the handprint where Scully's been warming you up." He pulled on one of the rubber gloves he'd found in Scully's haul of goodies, enjoying the little jump both partners gave as the latex snapped.

Dr. Scully got a good grip on her partner's butt and made sure Skinner had an unobstructed field of examination. "He may be boss at the X-Files, but here I get to decide what gets investigated." 

"I'd hardly say I crack the whip over you at work, Scully. mmmh." Mulder pushed forward as Skinner slid a finger along his cleft and gently probed the darker flesh of his opening. A second pushed in smoothly, slick with gel. 

"Oh, God. . ." Scully arched. "I just felt him jump. Do that again, Walter."

Mulder was too busy moaning as Skinner rolled his fingertips over the tender bundle of his prostate, enjoying the way the sphincter tightened around his fingers as Mulder's muscles clenched with the pleasure of the probing he was taking. "That's right, Mulder. Just right. No wonder you're in the X-Files, if you like exploring dark places this much."

"There you go. . ." Skinner twisted his hand, feeling the tight opening loosen just a little. That's right, Mulder. The silos are open and I've got a missile ready to acquire target. We've got Defcon three and I think it's time to don protective gear." He pulled his fingers out, stripping the glove off and lobbing it towards Scully's trash basket. 

"You're not playing doctor anymore?" Mulder's voice was husky. Scully and he lay tangled, relaxing for a moment as they heard Skinner open the foil wrapper of one of the condoms he'd brought.

"No, I think I'll play lawyer. Agent Scully, how do you feel about appointing me special prosecutor?"

"Only if you promise to carry out your investigative probing will all due zeal."

Skinner knelt up behind Mulder, who couldn't decide if he wanted to moan at the pressure against his anus and the warmth around his penis, or groan at Scully's pun. The smooth, thick tip of Skinner's erection slowly opened him, pushing against the tight little bundle of muscle that ringed his anus. 

"I promise, Agent Scully, to penetrate deeply to determine the inner workings of the X-Files and its department head. . ." Skinner gasped softly as the head of his cock popped inside, and Mulder's anus was snug around his shaft. Mulder buried his face in the clean-smelling spill of red hair across Scully's pillow and moaned as she pulled his buttocks apart, fingertips firm against the stretched flesh of his anus. 

"That's so nice. Mulder, I feel his cock pushing into you. He's fucking into you, partner. . ." Her tongue drove into his ear in time with the tiny, back and forth thrusts Skinner was using to impale his ass. Hard cock-shaft rubbed his prostate and he whimpered. Scully's fingers pushed gently, feeling for the hardness that pushed into him. 

Her voice whispered into his ear, "oh God, I can feel his cock just inside you. He's fucking you like you're fucking me. . ." She moaned, breath champagne sweet in his ear and her pussy clenched around his penis, contractions running up and down its length and stroking his cock.

So many sensations. . . Mulder gasped again, and pushed down into Scully, feeling his anus stretched and rubbed by Skinner's cock until he hit bottom and pulled back again, driving himself onto the hard erection pushing into his ass even as he stroked out of his partner's hot vagina with its soft, wet lips wrapped around his own rigid member.

"That's right, Mulder." Skinner was on all fours on top of him, cock pushing steadily into him now, filling his rectum with solid, teak-hard penis. Scully's satiny, drenched walls were impossibly smooth around him and the member impaling him was just as impossibly hard and hot in his ass. Fox cried out and worked his hips back and forth, pistoning down into Scully's juicy sex and spiking himself on Skinner's thick length each time he pulled back out of her. Back and forth, hard and soft and both of them were fucking him, fucking him, Skinner fucking into his asshole as Scully rippled up and down, fingers pressed to his anus, groaning, nipples hard and tossing her head, doubly hot feeling her partner shoved into her, his asshole deliciously pounded by Skinner's oak-hard root until the A.D.'s shaft was sheathed deep inside him, hairy balls slapping against Mulder's with every thrust that pushed the younger man into Scully's soaked, slick pussy. 

She couldn't stand it, needed it, wanted to feel Mulder pounding into her and pounded into her. Scully wrapped her legs around both me, heels digging into the tops of Skinner's thighs, right below his sweet, marine bubble butt and yanked him into her partner's ass. Mulder was sobbing with it, little yelps in her ear each time that hard rod fucked his asshole, the blunt, latex-sheathed head of Skinner's cock thrusting in and out of his rectum, as hot and hard and stinging good as Scully was smooth and full and ripely soft around him. His own stiff length jumped and throbbed inside her, hammering her as Skinner hammered him. Scully yanked faster, legs almost aching but pussy aching more. She wanted to come, was going to come, needed needed needed to come to go faster faster, needed. . . 

"Fuck him, Walter! Fuck him hard!" Panting and she didn't know if it was her or Mulder but she wanted him bad and was pulling them in, pulling up hard and fast under him to screw him right back as Mulder thrashed between them, pinned by Skinner and pinning her, cock in his ass driving him down into the silky, fever-hot woman under him.

Skinner tasted salt in the sweat on Mulder's back, heard him yelling wordless passion as Scully urged them both to fuck faster and harder and faster and harder. . . in and out and his cock was thrusting into hot, tight flesh that pushed back onto him, taking him deep and firm. Mulder's ass had never felt so good, hard and small and fine under Skinner's groin. He could smell them both, woman and man, and reached under his mount to knead Scully's breast, pinching a nipple until her screams of lust shrilled up and her heels dug into his ass, spurring him into the man between them. Mulder's ass was milking his cock, up and down in time to his thrusts and tight-loose-tight with the orgasm building deep inside him. 

He'd never come like that, never ever ever he could feel it in the muscles of his gut and up his spine, electric current sparking behind his eyes as Scully's pussy splashed and squeezed and her screaming climax rang in his ears. She flailed under him, slapping her mound up into his pubes, rubbing against him until her clit was shrieking with the feeling that seared through her and lit behind her eyes and arched her up to howl and freeze with the heat.

Almost hurt, it felt so good, the hunger to come in his balls and he cried out and thrashed, head back against Skinner's shoulder and jaw as the man on top of him pawed, then pinched at his nipple and pounded his ass, urging him on and on. . . 

"Come on, come on, come you bastard that's right COME! Gonna fuck you fuck you. . . come on, Fox, come!"

"Ohgodohgodohgodoh oh oh oh. . . ." Shoving himself back and impaling his ass on the rigid cock inside him, and everything in him seized up at once and he gasped and every muscle locked and shook with the coming coming coming . Mulder writhed between Scully and Skinner, soft and hard, asshole pinned and cock sheathed deep and sweet and his balls spasmed hard, shoving milky cum up the length of his cock to shoot fine and spurt into the condom's tip and the cock in his ass was hammering home. Skinner's breath hissing hot in his ear, penis hard in his ass, riding him right up to the line and then that cock was shoving hard and the A.D.'s moans were loud and his body shook and fucked in little thrusts and Mulder tightened up with the aftershocks that rocked through Scully into him, squeezing and milking the cock in his ass until he felt like he'd come again and Skinner's arms wrapped hard around him, body heavy on top of his own, penis pumping and pumping until the A.D. sobbed and moaned and all the tension left him, penis slowly relaxing in Fox's ass to not-quite soft pleasure of sexual exhaustion.

Fox Mulder's arms trembled under the weight on his back and the quaking, Richter-scale aftershocks of orgasm. Scully, under him, glowed with the tremors that still rippled up and down her pussy's length. Her body was slack and sweaty-warm on top of his hands, and she squirmed to find a spot where the handcuffs on his wrists didn't dig into her skin. 

"Move your hands, Fox."

"Mulder," he whispered, working the chain up and draping his hands over the pillow above her head. Scully groaned as he gently settled down on top of her, Skinner's slack weight crushing them both as the A.D. let his hands play lazily over their sides. 

Scully was pushing up against Mulder's chest, trying to get him to roll off her, and take the A.D.'s dead weight with him. "Can't. . . breathe.. ." she gasped in his ear. "Must. . . kill. Kill �em all. . ."

"Your hints are so subtle." He tried to lift himself off her, but the cuffs stopped that. "Sir, you'll have to roll off me or my partner will look like an invisible elephant sat on her."

"Oooh, I'm not sure I can move."

"C'mon, sir. Only alien abductees are paralyzed in bed. It's time to roll over before you play dead. Besides, I've got a trouser snake that needs to shed it's skin."

"You're so elegant, Mulder." Scully sighed in relief as something close to two hundred pounds rolled off her. Mulder slithered off to the other side, groaning as he sprawled onto his back. Scully breathed in deep and happy, listening, shut-eyed, to the delightful sound of two full condoms being knotted off and tossed into her trash basket. 

"Basket," Skinner chortled.

"Yeah, but mine's from three point land." Mulder flopped bonelessly back to lie on Scully's right. "God, I'm going to like having windows. It'll be the first time since I joined the FBI that I'll have an office with windows."

"Huh?" Skinner, on Scully's left, suddenly tensed and she felt him rise on one elbow. "You transferring to some agency I never heard about? What makes you think you're getting an office with windows?"

Scully, between them, wrinkled her nose at the sudden scent of testosterone and looked at her partner. "Muullllderrrrrr. . . this wouldn't have anything to do with our little. . . discussion this afternoon, would it?"

"Photographs," he chortled. "Pooooolaroids. OPC's gonna have hard-ons like the Washington Monument."

Skinner rolled over Scully to end up on his hands and knees over the X-Files supervisor. "Those little things?" He leaned down nose to nose with Mulder. "You're the one who proved I was set-up for murder, Mulder. You really think OPC's gonna believe you if I say they're faked, just look at the track record?"

Scully propped herself up and smiled sleepily at Mulder. "Not to mention what they'll say about those videos you stashed in the bottom drawer of the file cabinet, and the Miss October you claim was abducted by aliens to get her low gravity bustline. Two can play at that game, Mulder, and I kind of like the basement."

"And I think I'm going to have to start checking on you two down there, just so I can help maintain the proper, FBI discipline." Skinner shoved Mulder over and settled down on his other side, grinning at Scully over his head.

Fox Mulder stared at the two of them, feeling his corner office - and windows! - slipping out of his grasp as he studied their calculating, afterglow-flushed faces. "Umm, Scully, I'll let you have my parking space and you can have a whole set of file cabinets to yourself?"

"Unh unh. I think I like not having windows. After all Mulder, isn't that what the X-Files is all about? All the things people do when no one can look? You always wanted me to open myself to extreme possibilities partner, and I've always needed to put them to experimental proof."

Skinner's grin widened and he winked at the redhead on the other side of the bed. "I knew assigning you to the X-Files was a good move, Dr. Scully. I think we'll have a lot of possibilities to examine and a prove. Don't you?"

"Oh, definitely. After all, _I_ want to believe. And Mulder, you taught me well. If those pictures ever surface again, I'll deny everything."

Fox Mulder sprawled between them, considering the ramifications of plausible denial and sighed. "I don't need to be Clyde Bruckman to see this one. I see a lot of late nights at the office ahead."

"Mm hmm." Skinner leaned over him to kiss Scully. "You'll just have to make it in your schedule, Mulder. I know I will."

The pathologist smiled at them both. "�X' marks the date."

\-- 


End file.
